


I Could Already Feel Your Kiss

by jeonwonu (whatabeautifulday)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, but it is here for soonyoung's birthday, kissing mentioned an unhealthy amount, oh god this is bad, though it seems like its for wonwoo's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulday/pseuds/jeonwonu
Summary: The fic where soonyoung is the terrible person he is, cute and hot and a tease all the time and wonwoo really just wants to kiss soonyoung, on the lips.AKA the fic semi-inspired by wonwoo’s fronting line - What Do You Think About Kissing (입 맞추는 거에 대해 너는 어때)





	I Could Already Feel Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I know i'm terrible and only ever post stuff when it’s a special occasion.
> 
> Happy birthday to the little star prince!!!! i love you and i hope you’re always happy and healthy ^-^

 Wonwoo’s had enough.

 

It’s been almost a month since Soonyoung accidentally blurted out his confession to him, turning the both of them red and all they've done is flirt around the line of leaning in close enough to kiss but not actually kissing. He’s played along the first couple of times, feeling for sure that maybe it was still too early for the both of them. But if he were to combine how long they have been each other's best friends together with their recently updated status of boyfriends (boyfriends, the word still makes Wonwoo shiver from happiness when Soonyoung calls them that), Wonwoo is pretty sure they were past the stage of being not ready to take that first step.  

  

They’ve held hands, kissed each other on the hand (which, did not make Wonwoo blush, thank you  _soonyoung_ ), gone for forehead kisses and eskimo kisses but every kiss has Wonwoo wondering how soft Soonyoung’s lips would be on his. He’s never been the direct one in their relationship, and when left to his own devices, he thinks too much about whether it’s a good idea to just kiss Soonyoung out of nowhere.  

 

In the end he concludes that waiting it out would be best since they haven’t had a proper chance to talk about it. Wonwoo doesn’t know what Soonyoung expects but he thinks between them, things will always be on the same page. It's just all newly confusing and exhilarating at the same time for now. 

 

He realises that part of this whole scheme Soonyoung is putting on is partially due to him being nervous as well, which  makes his heart tingly and warm when he realises they’re more similar than they thought. 

 

They take turns teasing, leaning in close enough for their noses to brush, gazes locked for that 10 seconds before someone (usually Soonyoung) averts their eyes and the spell is broken. Anywhere, at any place, It’s become sort of a game to see who affects who more and who would be the first to give in. Wonwoo understands it’s only a matter of time, but with how much he has been thinking of nothing but how kissing Soonyoung would feel like, he wishes it would happen already.

 

It gets to the point where Soonyoung can be just standing there talking, hands clasped with Wonwoo’s and Wonwoo thinks of pulling him in, boldly bringing him into his arms and having them wrap around Soonyoung. He’s in this deeper than he expected, but for once he welcomes the unknown. 

 

It’s hard not to think about pulling Soonyoung in closer when they are sitting next to each other, shoulders and knees brushing, when Wonwoo’s eyes are always on Soonyoung’s mouth as he talks. It’s a  _very_  distracting mouth, Soonyoung pouts almost unknowingly when he finishes speaking, or when he’s in thought, and does it so frequently, Wonwoo feels his heart squeeze whenever he catches the pout, and he has to fight the urge to just press in closer and kiss it away. 

 

Soonyoung, is always cute and hot without even trying. Wonwoo thinks it isn’t a crime to want to kiss the most beautiful person in his life all the time, not when they can now, not when they’re  _finally_  boyfriends. 

 

He’s sitting on the couch in their living room when Soonyoung stumbles in after his second class of the day, blindly reaching for Wonwoo’s knee as he drops lethargically beside him, head conveniently placed on Wonwoo’s lap, whining about how 3 hour classes were the devil’s work. Wonwoo freezes for a fraction of a second before going back to his readings, hand automatically reaching for Soonyoung’s hair, carding through it rhythmically.   

 

“This is nice” Soonyoung mumbles sleepily.

 

“Of course it’s nice, you’re not the one doing it.” Wonwoo scoffs, peeking down to see that Soonyoung’s eyes are closed and he looks so contented in that moment, Wonwoo is tempted to get a picture of this, but he doesn’t mind the warm weight on his lap and commits the image to memory instead. 

 

 

It’s silent for awhile until Wonwoo feels more than hears Soonyoung’s breathing even out, realising that he has fallen asleep. He puts his book aside and just, stares at Soonyoung. As if he doesn’t already do it enough when Soonyoung is awake.

 

It’ll be so easy to lean down and give in to what his heart wants, so easy to take advantage of closed eyes and the thudding in his chest with the knowledge that Soonyoung might not even know.

 

He ends up pressing his lips to Soonyoung’s forehead instead, asking himself how he got this lucky in life. 

 

It’s a week later when Soonyoung walks into their room, sleep rumpled because Wonwoo left him sleeping on the couch once again, and Wonwoo feels so much affection and adoration for him that he decides, fuck it.  

 

The feeling that’s been ever present in his chest ever since he looked at Soonyoung one day after they officially became boyfriends and came to the realisation that holy shit, he really liked liked Soonyoung. There’s so much feelings for the boy standing right in front of him and only one way to know if he’s on the same page as him. 

 

He thinks he might be opening his mouth to ask for permission, but what comes out instead is:

 

“Are you going to kiss me anytime soon?”

 

He watches as Soonyoung freezes, almost dropping his phone on his face as he turns around to face Wonwoo. Wonwoo would laugh at the look on Soonyoung's face if not for the rush of blood in his ears, his fingers feel numb and he regrets a second too late. Soonyoung still isn’t saying anything, mouth agape in shock and Wonwoo feels like he’s made a mistake. 

 

“Sorry I - just pretend this didn’t happen, okay?”  

 

“Wait. Wonwoo!” 

 

“What. Don’t. I just-“ He breathes out heavily, eyes on the doorknob in front of him and he feels Soonyoung walking up to him.

 

“If you wanted to you could have just asked, idiot.”

 

Wonwoo feels as if his grip on the door knob was the only thing keeping him tethered to the here and now. He turns around and Soonyoung is just right there, face so close to his. 

 

He smiles shakily, meeting Soonyoung’s unwavering gaze. 

 

“Can we get to it already, stop making it more serious than it is”  

 

“It is serious!! I really like you, Wonwoo” and then he's bridging the distance and Wonwoo should be offended that it has come to this, Soonyoung kissing him  _first_  after he was the one that initiated asking, but he’s too overwhelmed to care. 

 

He thinks nothing can beat the real feeling of being kissed by the person you like to the ends of the earth; might even wish for this moment to be captured in film, he wants to see how it’s like when two worlds clash, what colours are there bleeding out from two souls so in love with each other.  

 

Soonyoung tastes like how Wonwoo expected him to, a brand of home so addicting that Wonwoo spares a split second to question why they never did this earlier. He lets his thumb drag gently across Soonyoung’s bottom lip when they break apart, breath mingling in the space still shared between them and feels sucker punched when Soonyoung looks at him like he’s his everything. Wonwoo can relate very well.

 

“You’re telling me we could have been doing this so much earlier? So much kisses were wasted because we were too busy playing our stupid game Wonwoo!!” Soonyoung whines after a beat and Wonwoo can’t help but clutch onto Soonyoung and laugh, affection pouring out of him because Soonyoung was so cute. He lets Soonyoung grumble some more about why they behaved like teenagers with silly crushes and decides there are really better ways to spend the day, pulling him down for a thousand more kisses instead.

 

_“We do have a whole lifetime of making up for those wasted ones, don’t we?"_

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this "why hasn't he kissed me in the tongue fucking way yet" and had to write it.
> 
> hmu on twitter @happywons (⌒▽⌒)☆


End file.
